A scar is a mark left on damaged tissue after it has healed. The body repairs wounds by increasing production of the fibrous protein collagen at the site of the damage. The collagen helps form new connective tissue, which covers the area of the wound. Often, a hypertrophic scar may form that is large and unsightly. A keloid scar may also form into a large irregular shaped scar that may continue to grow in size. Often, the scars are of a different color than the surrounding skin. The scars may also be more susceptible to damage by ultraviolet rays of the sun.
There have been many studies on scar management for the treatment of scars in an effort to reduce their appearance. Elastic compression garments have been used in the prevention and treatment of scars. Other efforts to treat scars and improve their appearance have included steroid injections, surgical revision, radiation, laser, cryotherapy, compression, and a combination of these treatments. Even with these treatments, high rates of reoccurrence have occurred. Additionally, many of these treatments are painful and expensive.
Many studies have found silicone gel sheeting or pads to be successful in the management of hypertrophic and keloid scars. While the mechanism of action of silicone gel sheeting is unclear in the treatment of scar tissue, it has developed interest because of its simplicity and ease of use. However, the silicone gel pads or sheets are often difficult to hold in place. The silicone gel sheets or pads have often been held in place over scar tissue by crepe bandages, tape, or compression garments. However, placement and holding in place of silicone gel pads in the treatment of scar tissue is not convenient, and sometimes results in minor complications such as maceration, skin erosion, rash, or pruritus or itching. Therefore, there is a need for an easier to use treatment for scar tissue management and to reduce the appearance of scars that can be easily used and applied by a patient with little risk of any complications.